


Michael Talks To His Mom

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Maybe more later on - Freeform, Michael has two moms, Pining, but only in one chapter, michael pining, no squip au, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: OH BOY LOOKIE ITS TRANS!MICHAEL





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Is gayness hereditary?"

Michael's mother let out a laugh. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I think I'm gay, and I was thinking maybe it came from you or nanay."

"We're not even your birth parents, Michael, so even if it was hereditary you wouldn't have gotten it from us."

"Oh, right," Michael nodded. "Well, maybe one of my birth parents was secretly gay," he chuckled.

"Maybe," his mom nodded, chuckling as well. "When did you figure you out were gay? Did you always know?"

Michael shrugged and blushed, "Well, I - I walked in on Jeremy changing a few years ago and - and like, I dunno. I realized then. Well, I only really came to terms with it a few weeks ago."

"Aw. Do you like Jeremy?"

He looked to the floor on his side, where he noticed an ant. He stepped on it. Goodbye, ant. "Yeah. A lot, I think."

His mom smiled softly, "You should tell him."

Michael nearly jumped up from his seat and put his hands on the kitchen table. "Are - are you kidding? No way! I could totally ruin our friendship! Plus, he's straight and he doesn't like me back for sure--"

"How do you know he's straight?"

"Well, he likes Christine and all.."

"Well, he could be bisexual, like, like what's his face, that Rich guy?"

"I guess. Or pan, like Jake.."

"Exactly!"

"But - but I know he's not. He's said a thousand times he doesn't like guys."

"Maybe he does and he just doesn't know it. And even if he is straight, he won't let your little crush ruin your friendship."

"Ugh, whatever." He laid his head on the table, sighing. "When's nanay coming back?" He asked, peeking up from his arms.

"Soon, hun."

"'Kay. I'm gonna ask her what I should when she gets back. She always knows what to do."

"And I don't?"

"Never."

"Tch. She'll tell you exactly what I said."

"That's what you say every time and she says the complete opposite of what you say."

Both people laughed quietly.

"You know, I always thought your mom was straight too, but she wasn't. Obviously."

"Yeah, but she's a girl. Practically every girl is gay to some degree."

"And what do you know about girls?"

"Nothing really, but Jenna told me about, like, 5 gay girls at our school so."

"The girl who starts the rumors?"

"Yeah."

"And you're gonna believe her?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to rumors so much."

"Yeah. Maybe. There is a rumor going around that Jeremy is gay, though--"

"Well, maybe you should listen to them then."

"Tch. Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY LOOKIE ITS TRANS!MICHAEL

"Nanay?"

"Yes, Michelle?"

Michelle cringed at the sound of her name. "Um, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

She looked down, mumbling, "I - I'm trans."

"What?"

"I'm trans," she - he? They said louder.

"Like, you think you're a boy?"

"I know I'm a boy," they corrected.

"Right," their mom nodded. "Well, thank you for telling me," she had a soft smile on her face.

"You're.. not mad?"

"Of course not. Do you have a name for yourself yet?"

"Um, Jeremy and I were talking about it.. We think Michael is fitting."

Michael's mom nodded again. "That's a very good name, Michael."

Michael grinned. "Tha - thank you."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Only Jeremy. Mama doesn't know. Don't tell her though, okay? I wanna tell her myself."

"Alright. Now, how can I help you through this journey of being a boy?"

"I was hoping you could like, sign me up to gender therapy or whatever?"

"Okay, and how do I do that?"

Michael shrugged. "I - I have no clue. I only looked up what I would have to do, not how to do it."

His mom chuckled. "Well, we'll figure it out as we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because i'm uninspired and i just really wanted to update this bc its really popular or something i guess


End file.
